The field of the disclosure relates generally to electronic signal processing, and more specifically, to signal selection and fault detection processing.
In redundant channel signal processing, multiple sensors each sense the same parameter and provide a corresponding output signal. Processing circuitry receives the redundant output signals and selects a particular output signal and/or combination of output signals based on the logic and/or programming of the processing circuitry. The processing circuitry is designed such that the selected signal is a signal most likely to be representative of the actual parameter. Such signal processing is utilized, for example, to measure one or more parameters related to the operation of an aircraft.
In the event that one or more sensors may fail to operate properly, at least some known redundant channel signal processing systems identify and isolate input signals from failing sensors. For example, failing sensors may be isolated in aircraft flight control systems that are relatively susceptible to oscillatory transients that may affect signals output by one or more sensors onboard an aircraft.
However, at least some known redundant channel signal processing systems may be unable to effectively deal with a common mode failure, in which a plurality of sensors fail simultaneously. Further, at least some known redundant channel signal processing systems are unable to effectively prevent oscillatory failures in one or more sensors from reaching an output signal. Moreover, at least some known redundant channel signal processing systems have a relatively small number of inputs, and as such, the processing systems can only process signals from a relatively small number of sensors.